Innocence Stolen
by SeNelElquis
Summary: When I got reaped I thought I would die in the Hunger Games. And I was ready for it, and prepared. But then "It" happened... and now I'm not sure if I wish I was already dead or if I want to keep living.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: As my profile says, this fic is too dark and disturbing for me to even consider having attached to my main account. Be warned, it has many graphic rape and violence scenes, all of which include a certain beast and a twelve year old. Don't read any further if this disturbs you greatly… as it disturbs me… but I can't help writing it. The idea just won't leave me alone. I would appreciate reviews.**

**Note, this is the prologue chapter. It, and any others written completely in italics, are from someone other than the Main Character.**

* * *

_I sighed as I sat back into the plush chair. Running the only country left on what remained of this ruined continent was hard, but at least it had perks. I was the richest woman on this continent, and anything I wanted I could get. This chair was one of the finest, made out of only the best imports from the districts, in the Capitol. My house itself was the largest single home in this city, right off the Quad from the Training Center. After all, the President should have only the best._

_I flicked on my deluxe wall-screen, and settled into watching the current Hunger Games. I found the tradition barbaric, but it served its purpose and kept the Districts in check, while entertaining the citizens here in the Capitol. Being President had its own special perks… while most could only watch what the Gamemakers chose on their camera feed, I could switch between each and every camera in the Arena, follow any tribute. _

_Right now, we were following the little girl from Three. She had an average sized knife in her hand, and a look of terror on her face. It seemed that the Careers had found her. An arrow whizzed by her head to clatter to the rocky ground of the labyrinth. At this rate it seemed that she'd be mincemeat for the bloodthirsty alliance pursuing her, and in a very short time at that. It looked like she was doomed as she raced around a curve in the tunnel, and a cry of despair came through as she realized it was a dead-end. _

_Then, a few seconds before her pursuers came around the same bend, she spotted a way out. She shoved the knife back into her belt and dove onto the ground. As she landed she ripped her backpack off and shoved it through the tiny offshoot she had found along the ground, and then crawled in herself. The view stayed focused on the end as the Careers came around, and cursed in surprise when they didn't see her._

_Then they either heard the sounds coming from the tunnel that the little twelve year old had gone through, or noticed the opening. One of them tried to stab their spear at the girl inside, but apparently it was big enough that the girl had gotten in further than he could reach. The girl with the bow… Absola or something like that… tried to shoot and arrow in, but she couldn't get the bow in position. All of them were too big to fit in after her, so they had no choice but to turn and stalk off angrily._

_It looked like the little girl had gotten lucky this time, and after a few more seconds the camera view switched to another small cavern as the girl came out of the small tunnel. Apparently nothing really interesting was happening right now, because the Gamemakers chose to keep the camera feed on her._

_I got up and went into my kitchen, and filled a glass with ice and water before coming back to see her stumbling down a dark tunnel. Unlike a lot of my citizens, I rarely drank alcohol. And even more unlike them, I still did things for myself. I'd had a privileged childhood, with many servants at my beck and call, but that life had been ruined for me when my own brother had raped me. And Mother had done nothing about it... a twisted smile came across my face as I remembered what I'd done to pay them back, and by extension gain the presidency I now held._

_I sipped from the glass as the boring part of the Games continued for a few more minutes. Then a glint of gold came from the shadows ahead of her, and she balked backwards. As she turned and started to run, in a rather stupid move, the cameras zoomed in on the creature that was beginning to chase her. I was confused when I saw glinting silver scales and golden eyes. I never really took a big hand in designing the Arenas, or the mutts to put inside them, but the Gamemakers always kept me appraised of what was going in._

_This creature looked like a Pit-Dweller, but it was different. They were supposed to have pale, sickly white scales, not shining silver… diseased yellow eyes, not warm, intelligent gold. Their faces were supposed to be far uglier than this creature's, more terrifying. Apparently the geneticists must have messed up… heads were going to roll over this. This beast lacked the long muzzle inherent in them, instead having an almost-human like bulging chin which his teeth were visible as it started growling. Its nose was just a pair of slits like they were meant to be, and it had no visible ears like its kind were supposed to._

_It was alone, which was odd as the creatures were supposed to be pack animals, and it quickly began to gain ground on the girl. I leaned forward… it scared me sometimes how I liked watching violence like this, but it just interested me. The cameras caught the slight sizzling sound as the beast's acid saliva dripped from its dangling, white, forked tongue as it ran._

_The girl screamed as she tripped on a rock and her knife went flying. She landed on her hands and knees, and before she could get up the beast was upon her. Instead of killing her as I assumed it would do, it looked like it was moving its face closer to her rear… and then I saw something long and silvery swinging underneath the four-foot tall beast._

_Even though I was alone, I gasped in surprise. I felt a twinge of sympathy for what was going to happen to the girl… going through something I myself had. It was too bad there was nothing I could do to stop it. But I knew I had to make sure nobody saw it happen… that might incite too much rebellion among the districts, at seeing a child raped by a Capitol mutt. _

"_This is President Snow. Cut the feed from all cameras on the girl. Don't return the view to her, or let any Gamemakers see her, until I say you can. Clear?" I called through the golden wrist-communicator to my head Gamemaker, Johne Sulli. _

"_Clear. Cutting feed now for everyone but you." He called back after a second. _

_I locked my fingers together and watched attentively as the events unfolded onscreen._


	2. Chapter 1

My feet pounded on the grit-covered rock as I ran from the monster. Just my luck, to escape the Careers and then run right into one of these killing machines. Back on the first day here in this damned labyrinthine arena I'd been hiding on a ledge above the main chamber when I'd watched a pack of these things tear apart two of the Careers, without getting scratched.

My foot caught on a rock and sent me sprawling on the ground. I felt dust and grit scratching at my palms, as my knife clattered off into the semi-darkness of the tunnels. Pain flared up in my knees as I slid along the rocky ground. Fear started burning a hole in my chest as I realized how fast the creatures were. Its breathing was audible behind me, and I was too scared to move from where I lay. Any second I expected to feel it bite me and have it all end. But the bite never came.

Instead I heard claws scratching on the stone, as it inched closer, and a snuffling sound as it sniffed deeply. I didn't know what it was doing… and I wasn't sure I wanted to. It gave a deep growl and I heard a slight hissing that couldn't be coming from its throat. Then I felt something settle onto my ass. I whimpered and a shiver went through my body… what was it going to do?

It growled again and I stilled as it dug claws through the fabric of my pants and started pulling them down. Oh God… was it going to try and rape me? I heard a ripping sound as its claws tore through my pants and the panties underneath them. I felt cool scales slide against the inside of my thigh as the paw let go halfway down, and then heard it sniff again. This time it was so close that I could feel a cool draft run across my slit, and through the few fine red hairs that had started growing there. I would have laughed under normal circumstances, because it tickled, but the fear of this situation stopped all but an involuntary shudder.

A few seconds later I felt a claw slide briefly along each of my shoulders, tearing my jacket but not my skin. Then I felt the weight of my backpack fall off and heard it slide away into the darkness.

The beast growled again, and I felt cool scales sliding over my back and dragging up my shirt. Oh God… this was really happening. It struck home that I was about to be raped by an animal when its weight settled onto my back. I tried to struggle, but a second later a loud warning growl came out in my ear. I stilled as I got the sense that a bite would come to my neck if I didn't.

A movement rippled through the giant lizard-like creature above me, and I felt something burning hot and warm jab into and slide along my thigh. This couldn't be happening. The beast kept thrusting, each time getting a little closer to his target and sending another tremor of pain and fear through me.

And then in one fell thrust it found its target and shoved itself inside me. I couldn't stop the pain-filled scream that flung itself out of my throat, not even as I felt the beast's jaws clamp onto the back of my neck, just barely restrained from drawing blood. It felt like there was a hot poker shoved up inside me. After the scream died off I could barely keep from shuddering and sobbing from the burning pain. As it was tears were streaming down my face as the beast stretched, and it felt like tore, my insides.

My entire lower body was aflame with pain as the beast started to pull itself back. Its weight was forcing rocks deeper into the flesh of my palms. It had to weigh more than I did. Even with the horror of this situation I found it glad that it didn't wrap its front legs around my torso… unless it thought to retract its claws it would gut me like a fish if it did that. As it was, it seemed to be trying to force me down further, and I decided that doing that was better than having the rocks shoved into my hand.

I whimpered as I lowered my torso and neck down closer to the rock, my rear raising as a result and causing the penis violating me to shift inside my abused hole. The beast's stomach wasn't on my back anymore, but now my ass was pressing up against it. The scales were smooth, thankfully, and at first they felt cool. Then as I stayed in contact for a few seconds they began to feel warmer, almost like the burning penis inside of me. The beast had pulled back almost completely. My inner muscles were tightening, unconsciously trying to push the foreign object out. That only made it hurt worse when the beast shoved itself further into me.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming again as I felt a droplet of something warm running down my inner thigh. It couldn't be urine, or the odd liquid that sometimes leaked out when I played with myself, as I had begun doing just a few short months ago. So it had be blood… oh God. Had this beast torn my insides apart? It sure hurt enough. Or was it just from tearing my hymen?

I whimpered as the pain only got worse as the beast sped up. Every time it shoved itself inside its smooth scales slid along my ass… but the skin was starting to turn raw already. My slit was just one massive blob of heat and pain… and the beast didn't seem to care how much it hurt me. More and more liquid started running down my legs as it thrust into me faster and faster.

Then its jaws clamped down harder and broke the skin on the back of my neck as it drew back and thrust into me one last time, much harder. I screamed again as we both slid forward a few inches from the sheer force behind it. I felt the creature's back legs slam into my thighs for a brief second, sure to leave a bruise it I lived long enough. Blood trickled from over three dozen punctures in my neck as the beast lifted its head and let out a loud roar that set my ears to ringing.

The pain inside me had dulled somewhat as either blood or something from the beast had made it slide easier in and out, and now there was just a dull ache left as it stilled. The ache was either from the sudden loss of my virginity, or from how much my tight, virgin slit had been stretched. Far worse than the physical pain which had already started to dull was the psychological pain… the shame and disgust at having been raped by an animal. The anger that I hadn't been able to do anything to stop it, and had barely even resisted. The suicidal thoughts wishing that it had killed me rather than this. All of these thoughts went through my head in the seconds between the beast stilling inside of me and the first surge of warmth.

I realized what it was almost immediately… the giant lizard-like mutation had just came. As more and more spurts of the beast's seed erupted inside me the pain actually faded more… it almost felt good, the warmth. It wasn't as burning hot as the penis that delivered it, and didn't cause any pain. But it was still the ultimate humiliation, to know that the creature had used me for its own pleasure. What was it going to do to me now?

Its weight came off my back and I felt it slip out of my poor abused slit, followed by a small dribble of warm liquid. I instinctively curled up into a fetal position on the rocky ground. Blood dribbled down my hands as well. I didn't even bother to try and pull up my pants, or find my knife or backpack. What did it matter? I was almost sure this beast was going to kill me now.

I heard its claws scraping across the stone as it moved up to my neck. _This is it_ I thought, expecting the bite that never came earlier to come now.

Instead I screamed again, in almost as much pain as I had been when the beast first shoved itself inside me, as I felt three ling wavering licks along the back of my neck. A sizzling sound reached my ears as the licks went across the small gaps of un-ruined flesh between the bites. There must have been acid or something engineered into this thing's tongue. The pain from the licks only lasted in full force for a few seconds, and then settled into a dull burning throb.

I drifted off to a tortured sleep, the warmth inside me helping me to forget that I was defenseless and half naked, and to forget the pain that still lingered. The last sound I heard was the claws of the beast clicking on the ground as it walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Apologies that the chapter is so short. I spent an hour debating on whether or not to cliffhanger it here, and I decided to do it. Expect the next chapter within a few days. **

**And as always, reviews can speed up the process on whether I work more on this story, or one on my main profile.**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up to a dull throbbing pain in my lower regions, and the back of my neck. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the dim light that served as day in this labyrinth of tunnels and caverns. It always seemed to radiate from the rocks in the ceiling… I had no idea why. I just knew that the Gamemakers had to be controlling it. I groaned again as I tried to uncurl, and my bones protested. Then I reached up and rubbed at the back of my neck, feeling the raised scabs from the bite, and three strips of burnt flesh.

I only now realized that I had never even seen anything of the creature that had raped me, aside from the golden eyes. I was honestly surprised it had left me alive… but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. For a while during the rape I had been wishing that it would just kill me. The warmth that had lulled me to sleep was gone now, and there was a dried mess all over my inner thighs and the rock underneath. I would have to find one of the caverns with a circulating pool and bathe.

I sat up, wincing as bruised flesh in several areas of my body resisted, and looked around. My knife glinted dully off to the side of the tunnel, buried in the dust. My backpack was on the other side of the tunnel, its contents spilled out on the ground before it. A dribble of liquid slid down my leg, apparently dislodged from its place inside me when I'd sat up, and mixed with the rest of the mess. It was the creature's white seed, mixed with my own blood from the rape.

I shakily got to my feet and pulled up my pants. There were four long tears in both them and the panties, but at least they stayed on me and provided a little protection from the cool drafts blowing through the caverns. It was the same with my shirt and the jacket I'd been given, the tears at the back of my shoulders let in a little bit of the draft, but it was better than going around naked. Despite what had happened who knew how long ago now, I giggled at that though. It was just hilarious imagining the Capitol's reaction to a twelve-year-old tribute running around naked.

Still a bit unsteady on my feet, I took a few wobbly steps over to my backpack. I cursed with a few very un-ladylike words when I saw that the straps were completely ruined. It wasn't that big of a loss, to tell the truth. I was almost out of food, down to just two sticks of some kind of dried meat and a packet of crackers from what came in the backpack. I had gotten lucky with two water bottles and a pack of purifying tablets… at least everything I had could be carried in my pockets or jammed down my waistband fairly easily.

I had already emptied out the stuff from the backpack and was walking over to the knife when the growling started. A surge of fear went down my spine… my first thought was that it had to be the thing that raped me. In a panic I ran to the knife and snatched it up before turning around. A brief glimpse of sickly yellow eyes and tarnished white scales was all I saw before the creature dropped from the ceiling and began to charge toward me. It couldn't be the one that had raped me… the eyes weren't gold.

I fought every instinct in my body telling me to turn and run as three more of the horrid lizards fell from the ceiling and joined the already charging one. I was dead anyway… why not try and fight them? Before they were even half-way to me, a much louder growl echoed out from behind me. A blur of silver shot past me before I could turn and barreled into the onrushing group of lizards.

A snarling cacophony of snarls, growls, and yowls of pain echoed through the tunnel as the creatures fought. In less than thirty second it was over, and the silver one was left standing. There was a small scratch running along its shoulder, with just a trickle of blood flowing out of it. It was actually quite a beautiful creature, even as it ripped a chunk of bloody flesh from one of the corpses and swallowed it. Then it turned its head toward me and I caught a flash of gold in its eyes.

This was the monster that had raped me… but why had it saved me? Now that I looked at it closer I saw it was almost four feet tall and at least that long. It was bigger than the ones it had just killed. I backed away a little in fear as it seized one of the corpses in its powerful jaws and started to drag it across the ground toward me. It didn't seem to threatening… but I still had no idea what it was doing.

It only hit me that it might be trying to give me food when it dropped it at my feet and went back to cannibalizing the other corpses. Should I? My stomach was rumbling with hunger… but could I really it this thing? It seemed that my rapist was having no problems with them… but the meat was raw. There wasn't any way to make a fire down here, so that couldn't be helped. This would be better than wasting what few supplies I had left.

I was a bit disgusted at the squelching sound as I forced my knife down through the scales and hacked out a hunk of raw meat. Crimson blood, a little darker in color than my own, welled up as the rather sharp blade finished traversing the rough square. With that done, I tilted the blade and pushed. The rough square of flesh, a few inches in total, popped up and almost fell to the ground before I caught it. Blood, disgustingly warm, oozed over my fingers and down my arm. Shoving down the doubts and disgust inside me, I brought it to my mouth and bit off the bottom of it.

I gasped a little in surprise, and then choked as it almost went down the wrong pipe. It didn't taste nearly as bad as I had thought it would. Sure, it was squishy and kind of chewy, but even raw it was salty. I loved salt, but back in District Three we rarely got any… we barely got any food actually, especially the runts like me in the orphanage.

I knew that later I might come to regret eating the meat raw, but I didn't really have any other choice. I ate a few more pieces of meat carved from the corpse, and drank half of my water, before my stomach actually felt full. Then I got up and started walking down the tunnel, away from where my rapist and the other creatures had come from.

The slight click of claws on stone was the only sign that the silver lizard was following me, almost behind the point where everything merged together in my sight from the dim light.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, I heard the sound of trickling water. By then my feet were starting to hurt, and my neck was throbbing every time I moved it. My hands, thankfully, hadn't had any rocks lodged in them after the incident last night, but they did have several shallow gouges that hurt whenever I moved it. My dominant left hand was better off than my right one at least. It had one fairly deep gash from a sharp rock right in the crease by my thumb. I hoped none of them got infected.

After another five minutes just following the sound through a twisting maze of tunnels and corridors, I came into a small grotto with a clear, deep pool off to the side. The grotto itself was only about 24 feet wide in a rough circle, and the pool took up about half of it. It seemed to be shallower near the walls, and underneath the small waterfall that fed into it.

Forgetting about the creature following me, I stripped off my clothes and lay them on the rocky ground. Before I stripped off my panties and climbed into the pool, however, I finished off my water and filled the bottles again. I'd wash myself while they purified.

As I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of the torn panties, I noticed a wet spot on the front of them, right over where my slit was. More of the silver lizard's seed must have leaked out… but at least there wasn't any blood mixed in with the creamy white anymore. They stuck for a second as I pulled them down, but then the mess holding them to my thighs gave way and I tossed them over onto a rock at the pond's edge. I'd wash them when I finished with myself.

I had learned to swim in the river near the city back in District Three, and now I was glad for it as I dove into the crystal-clear waters of the pond. The cold came as a shock to me, but it felt good. The mess around my thighs lifted off my skin in a murky cloud before the current sucked it down through a hole I couldn't see. Along with the mess from there, blood from the scabs on my neck and hands floated off too, mixing with the dirt and grime from the tunnels.

After a few laps around the deeper part of the pool, I swam into, and stood up in, the shallower part right under the waterfall. In this part the water only came up to my lower thighs. The cool, slick rock under my feet felt good after they'd been sweating so long in my shoes. I was shivering as the cool water flowed over me, rinsing off more grime and blood from my body. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, the tangled red locks catching on my fingers before the knots came loose. It must have been five minutes before I'd finally rinsed my long red hair of all the dirt and grime in it.

The water was really starting to feel cold now, so I walked back over to the fairly clean rock floor. I was still covered in water, so I didn't put my clothes back on yet, but I did grab my panties and wash them as best as I could in the water. Thankfully the spot on them washed out, and I set them on the rocks to dry.

While I waited for myself to drip-dry, my thoughts started to wander. I'd never really liked braiding or doing anything with my hair, as long as I kept it out of my face. Right now it went down to just underneath my shoulder blades, and having just been washed was silky smooth to the touch. I shook my head just for fun, and little droplets of water flew everywhere as it spun across my back.

I sighed and my thoughts took a darker turn. The odds of getting out of this arena were low. Almost nobody from my district ever won. It was really likely that I'd never grow up, never really become a woman. My first period was only last month, and my chest was still flat as a board. I only had a few underarm and pubic hairs… and I'd only discovered how to masturbate a week before the Reaping. I'd already lost my virginity… so at least I wouldn't die a virgin. But that was hardly a consolation, considering that a giant lizard had forcefully taken it.

As my thoughts wandered, so too did my left hand. It went down and slowly stroked at the crease between my thighs. I forced the thought of the rape from my mind… thinking about the pain wasn't good. Instead I thought about the warmth after the beast finished inside of me, how it had soothed the pain and lulled me to sleep. My fingers came away wet, and it wasn't from pee or the creature's seed.

Before now all I'd done to myself was just rubbing along the outside, and at the tiny nub at the top, of my slit. But the rape had started me thinking… maybe actual sex didn't have to be painful like that. Maybe it had only hurt because I wasn't prepared, was dry as a bone. Or because the thing could have been big… but maybe my fingers wouldn't hurt. Maybe they'd actually feel good.

My index finger gently slid along my folds, and then as it got all tingly and pleasant down there I pushed down on the pad with a gentle pressure. It slid about an inch inside smoothly before I tightened down there and shuddered. It didn't feel bad, and it actually started to feel better than the other things I'd tried. I my finger was glistening with something when it came out, and it slid smoothly along the sensitive skin down there before I put it back inside me, a little further this time.

Whether it was from the pleasure, the water, or the cool air I couldn't tell, but my small, pale nipples were stiff and pointing out straight from my chest. I forgot about the chill, and just focused on the tremors of pleasure going through my body. I slowly started moving the finger inside me in and out, exalting in the feeling as I rubbed the other fingers on that hand across my folds and the small nub at the top.

I could feel something building inside me, just like the other times I had played with myself, but I got the feeling that this would be much more… intense than the other times. I gasped as my finger slipped in a little deeper, and whatever had been building broke over me. I spasmed and tightened around my finger, my vision filling with stars and nothing but the sound of my own labored breathing and heartbeat in my ears.

After what felt like forever I relaxed, and my vision cleared. My head was spinning in the afterglow of the pleasure, and my breathing took a few seconds to settle back to normal. My heart was still pounding, and I was sure there was a huge, goofy smile plastered on my face. That had felt SOOO good.

I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat now, and my hand glistened with my liquid when I brought it away. I was so distracted thinking about how it had felt I didn't even hear the footsteps until they were right in the entrance to this little alcove. What tipped me off was a gasp of surprise, and maybe something else, from the other tribute.

I shrieked in fear when I looked up and saw the huge boy from Eight standing there, staring open-mouthed at me. A huge-ass axe was hanging, almost forgotten, from his hand and dried blood stained the steel of the blade. My first instinct was to cover my privates, but it was a little late for that now… so I went with my second instinct and dove for my knife. My knee scraped on the rocks, but I ignored the blood that began to seep out from it. After all, the boy over twice my size with an axe was a much bigger threat.

I managed to snatch the knife up with my left hand and spun around as he got closer. I knew it would be useless trying to fight him, because the axe was so much longer than my puny knife, so I threw it like I'd watched some of the Careers do during training. My aim was horrible, and it missed entirely. I sighed mentally, accepting the fact that I was about to die.

Then he slipped.

His axe flew out of his hand and into the pool. It sank out of sight as his head cracked on the stone, and forced the breath from his lungs. If I was smart, I would have run then. Forgotten about my clothes and supplies, and just fled before he could get up. But my hesitation cost me the chance, and with a groan the other tribute stood back up.

He seemed unsteady, but there was a look of murderous rage in his eyes. Now I tried to run for the tunnel, but it was too late. His hand snapped out and caught me around the neck, choking off my next scream before it even began. Pain flared in my neck as his thumbs dug into the soft flesh of my neck, and he lifted me off my feet. His rage-filled eyes glared into mine as he choked off the supply of air into my brain, and I kicked ineffectually at him with my bare feet.

My vision had started to fade to black when I heard the faintest hint of a hissing sound. Then I was dropped onto the ground as the boy screamed and clawed at his face. My own hands went to my throat as I gasped, and hurriedly tried to crawl backwards. So much adrenaline was pumping through my body that I barely even felt the pain from where rocks scraped at my skin. At least I wasn't bleeding from every scratch… thank God for being a naturally fast healer.

The black tinge around my vision faded away as oxygen flooded back into my system, but I still couldn't see why he was clawing at his face… and was that smoke coming off him? Then a huge droplet of some kind of liquid fell from the sky right onto his head. His hair sizzled and dissolved as the acid started eating through it and down to his skin. The screams got louder, more animal and less human, before cutting off abruptly as a silver form detached itself from the ceiling and dropped onto him.

I gasped and looked up at the high arched and vaulted roof, realizing that all the time I'd been in here the lizard that had raped me was watching me from the ceiling. His bones cracked as the creature's massive weight smashed him into the ground, and his skull smashed into red jelly on the rocks. The cannon boomed… it had saved my life for a second time. Now only seven tributes were left.

For a few seconds after the echo died, the only sound was the hiss of the acid still burning into the rock and the corpse.

And then I screamed as I saw something large and silvery extending underneath the beast.


End file.
